Season 0
by Warriorwolfgirl.Y2
Summary: Thinking it could get any worse, two teens have moved into a new town in japan named Domino and they think that they have lost it all. But soon find that they are not alone. With the help of each other and the new relationships they formed with the ones around them, they help to push through these hard time and the secrets that hid deep within their friend.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Maria's P.O.V

I stared blankly at the ground as I dragged myself to my new school. For some reason, my parents had the 'smart' idea to move and in my opinion… that was bullshit. I finally have a great group of friends, decent teachers, and a happy life, but of course with my luck, we move. Now, it's not a move from state to state. Oh no… it's not that easy. I originally lived in the United States, now Japan. Now I know what you're thinking, what the hell, right? I know… it sucks… So now, I'm here. Some place called Domino. For some reason, I kept thinking about the pizza Domino. Again, no, there's an actual two called Domino. Why? Anyways, getting off topic, I finally was at the front door of the school. Easily pulling the door open, I stepped in. My eyes slowly roamed as I took my fist steps inside. Well, it does seem a lot like my old school; a bunch of jack asses, totally normal. Now, I was supposed to find the front office, which was where I get my schedule. I looked back and forth to try and find it, but to no avail. Jeez, where is this damn office? I looked over to two boys, talking to each other. _Maybe they could help me. _Walking over, I tapped the one on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at me, so did the other. I raised an eyebrow slightly at their hair. The one looked as if he just rolled out of bed and the other's was… triangle shaped? I don't know…

"Could you help me find the front office?" I asked. They watched me for a long moment, before glancing at each other with a grin.

"Sure shorty," The bed headed kid said. He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. "It's right over… there!" He pushed me on my back, causing me to stumble and almost fall to the floor. The two and a couple others started to laugh. I turned around and glared at the two, getting slightly frustrated. Shaking it off, I walked away with my head high. I didn't want to pick something with these guys, it's my first day, and I can't make an enemy already. I only sighed to myself as I went on my way.

(Time skip)

Finally, I found the front office, but pretty much all of the kids were in their classes already. I walked in, looking around the office in awe. It was huge!

"Can I help you?" I looked to the lady standing by the desk that was in the middle of the room.

"Um… yes, I'm a new student," I walked over to her as she began to type on her computer.

"Ah yes, Maria right?"

"Yes," More typing.

"Here's your schedule," She handed me a slip of paper. I looked down to see what my first class was. Algebra, cool. Before I could ask her how to find it, she spoke.

"Have a nice day," I only growled lightly, starting to get irritated. Without a word, I walked out the door.

(Time Skip)

I continued searching for my Algebra class completely lost. _By the time I get to my class, it'll be over!_

"Hey!" Someone shouted. I stopped in place and looked behind me. Three tall and I mean _tall _boys started to come towards me. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I, um… err…" I stuttered.

"Spit it out!" The one hissed as the other two cracked their knuckles. _Shit. _Without thought, I ran.

"Hey, get back here!" They shouted. I heard their loud footsteps following behind me. _Double shit! _I turned a corner, sliding slightly on the floor. _Damn this backpack! It's dragging me down! _My eyes suddenly caught on the girl's restroom. Would that stop them from coming at me? Well… it's worth a shot! In a flash, I bolted into the bathroom. I went straight for one of the stalls and slammed the door closed. I took a step back, eyes wide with horror.

"Damn it! She's in the bathroom!" The one yelled.

"Let's go in their!" Another declared.

"No man! What if someone caught us in their! It's not worth the embarrassment!" The third stated.

"Should we wait for her?" The other asked. _Oh God… please don't…_

"Naw, we don't have time for that. Maybe next time," I waited to hear their footsteps fade away, before I came out of the stall and out of the bathroom.

"Thank you Jesus…" I murmured under my breath. I leaned against the wall, sighing in relief. Suddenly, my eyes caught on the door in front of me. Room 405. Pulling out my schedule, I looked at my fist class. 405. I found it! Or… more by luck… Either way, I was here! Walking over to the door, I grabbed the knob and turned it. I pushed the door open, only to find everyone watching me. I tensed immediately.

"May I help you?" I turned to look over at the teacher.

"I… um… am a new student,"

"Another one?" Someone muttered. I ignored them as I kept my attention on the teacher.

"Yes, Maria, isn't it?" I nodded. "Okay, you may sit in the front," He pointed to my seat. I turned around to go sit down, until I froze. Even though everyone as watching me, a specific pair of eyes stood out the most, wide with shock. _Amanda?_


	2. Chapter 2

(A.N: Please review! :3)

Chapter 2

"Miss. Rose," I continued to stare at my best friend, just as shocked as her. _What was she doing?_

"Miss. Rose," I can't believe it, she's actually here. I…I'm not alone…

"Miss. Rose!" The teacher shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Sit down!" I blinked a couple times, still somewhat out of it. Finally, I was able to walk over to my seat and sit down. Some of the students began to chuckle under their breaths, but I ignored them as I listened to the teacher's lesson.

(Time Skip)

The bell finally rang for the next class, but I did not go out the door. I immediately turned to Amanda and ran up to her. I slammed my body into Amanda, almost causing her to topple over.

"Oh my God, you're here!" I shouted as I held her tightly.

"And you are too!" She also shouted, just as happy.

"How are you here?"

"For some reason my mom wanted to move!"

"Mine too! It makes no sense!"

"I know!" I felt tears start to fill my eyes.

"God Amanda, you don't know how glad I am that you're here,"

"Me too… I really didn't want to be alone going through this…" I sighed.

"Yea, I'm glad we can get through this together," I pulled away from her, looking into her smiling face. "Come on, let's get to our next class," She nodded as we walked out the door. "So, what class are you going to?" Amanda pulled out her schedule and looked at it.

"Uh… English, you?" Quickly, I glanced at my schedule, feeling my heart drop immediately. "Maria?"

"I have Biology…" Well, my good mood didn't last long…

"That sucks, what about period three?"

"Spanish,"

"Sweet! We got that together!" I didn't join Amanda's good mood. Of course she noticed. "Don't worry, period three will come fast and we can catch up then,"

"But I want to catch up now. You have no idea how shitty my day had been so far,"

"I know… I know. I do too…" She rubbed my back. I sighed slightly.

"Thanks… we'll l guess we should get to class…"

"Alright, see you in a few?"

"Yup, see you in a few…" Amanda gave me an encouraging smile, before turning her back to me and walking away. I sighed again as I looked at my phone for the time. _Shit! I only have a minute to get to class! _But, where is this class? I quickly looked back and forth, laying my eyes on a black hair boy at his locker. _Oh God, please don't let him be like the other kid… _I quickly made my way over to him. He heard me coming and turned around.

"Hi, could you tell me where this class is?" I pointed at my schedule.

"Uh, yea… its room 213, it's like at the other side of the school," _Damn it!_

"Thank you!"

(Time Skip)

Sweat began to come down my face as I made my way around the kids in the halls. _Gad damn me! _Why is it always me! Suddenly, because I wasn't paying attention, I collided into someone's back. I yelped as the two of us both fell over with a thud. I heard people started to laugh at us, but I didn't really care. The two things that were on my was… OUCH that hurt! And, shit, I ran into someone! I quickly climbed off the person and stood.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

"I-It's alright," He went to stand up, but then winced.

"Here… uh… let me help you," I grabbed one of his arms and help him to his feet. He toppled slightly, but he kept himself upright. Now that he stood, I was able to get a better look at him, but my eyes were only able to look at one thing. His hair! Jesus Christ it's worse than that triangle kid! It was like star shaped with three different colors! What the hell is with Japan and these hair styles!

"Um… is something wrong?" He asked, suddenly breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"I-Is something in my hair again?" He questioned sadly. My attention was now on him.

"What do you mean by again?"

"Um…" Before he could finish speaking, the bell rang.

"Shit! I gotta go!" Without another word, I ran once more.


	3. Chapter 3

(A.N: Hello guys! Sorry that I have not put any authors notes in the other two chapters… I have just been trying to figure out how to work this thing! :( so frustrating… Anyways! I'm happy to put up the new chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy! Ps, I know I've made some mistake in the other chapters *ex. Fist and Gad* but I am try to figure out how to fix these mistakes. Again, still trying to figure everything out, but I'm getting the hang of it! :). Double Ps, please leave me a review! I really want to hear your thoughts on these chapters; I always love to hear from others! :D So without further ado… here it is!)

Chapter 3

I flew open the door to my Biology class. Like last time, everyone's eyes were on me. I panted slightly as I turned to the teacher.

"I'm a new student," I stated.

"Um… yes, Maria. You can sit in the empty table,"

"Thank you," I nodded and walked towards my seat.

"And next time Miss. Rose, don't be later to my class," Again, I nodded as I sat down.

"Now class, today we will be learning about-" The teacher was suddenly cut off when the door opened. I realized it was the boy from before, with that star shaped hair.

"Mr. Muto, you're late," The teacher almost hissed.

"I-I'm sorry Mr.-"

"You know well enough you cannot be late to _my _class, Mr. Muto,"

I know… Mr. Gold, but I had to go to the nurses office and-"

"Do you have a pass?"

"Um… no…"

"Then I'll see you in detention Mr. Muto…" He watched Mr. Gold sadly, almost with a pleading look. "Go to your seat," Sadly; he walked away from Mr. Gold and sat right next to me. I gave him a quick glance in concern, before turning to the teacher and listening to his lesson.

(Time skip)

"Alright everyone, you may begin your labs," Mr. Gold told us. I stared blankly at the microscope in front of me. Why, and I mean why, did I have to come when everyone was in the middle of a lesson?

"Is something wrong?" The star headed kid asked.

"I… um… don't really know what I'm doing…" He almost sweat dropped.

"Oh right, well… we pretty much are given five slides, with different cells that are from living or non-living organisms. And we… just determine what is living and non-living. If it's living, we have to determine if it's from an animal or a plant,"

"Oh okay…"

"And… I-I'm Yugi… by the way…"

"Oh, uh… I'm Maria," I smiled lightly at him and so did he as he placed a slide on the microscope. Yugi looked into the microscope for a long moment.

"I think it's living…" He moved away. "Uh… do you want to look?"

"Alright," I turned the knob to face me so I could look in.

"Yea, that's living and it's a plant,"

"How do you know?"

"I kind of remember learning this stuff from last year; you can clearly see the cell wall,"

"Oh…" I moved away to look at him.

"Hey, now thinking about it… before you were trying to say something to me in the hallway, something about your hair?" He tensed slightly.

"Oh right… um… it's just it's pretty much normal to find… uh… people putting stuff in there…"

"What do they put in there?" I felt myself getting slightly angered.

"Um… papers… pencils… gum… mostly gum…"

"Well that's not right; they shouldn't be doing that," I growled slightly.

"I-It's really no big deal… I-I can…"

"Tolerate it," I finished his sentence. He looked at me, a little shocked. "Let's just say… I have a… good experience with that…" He didn't respond, he only looked sadly at me for a long moment, not ever breaking eye contact. Suddenly, Yugi shot his head away from me and back to the microscope.

"Let's finish the lab," I looked at him in concern for a second, before nodding.


	4. Chapter 4

(A.N: Hello again! I am so glad that you are all reading this story! Yay! :D And I am happy to say that chapter 4 is done! Now… I would like to say once more… please review! I really want to hear your thoughts on this! Anyways… here it is!)

Chapter 4

"Okay, I can't stand these uniforms anymore!" Amanda hissed as we walked out of our Spanish class.

"I agree; I can't stand skirts…"

"I know! And this… shirt, thing doesn't even match with it!" Amanda growled. "I wanna boys uniform…" I giggled lightly at her frustration. "So, changing the subject, where are you going now?"

"Uh… I think gym," I answered.

"Really? Me too!" I smiled brightly.

"Cool! I'm so glad we have another class, or subject, with each other," She smiled at me as we continued though the hallways. Finally, my eyes lay on the entrance to the gym. I immediately noticed Yugi going in. Well, of course I noticed him; he's the only kid in this whole school with that hairstyle!

"Who's he?" Amanda questioned.

"Um… that's Yugi. He's my lab partner,"

"Jeez, his hair…"

"Don't ask…" I suddenly saw her grin.

"Hey, at least he's the same size as you,"

"Oh shut up! You and my height!" I barked.

"You know I'm kidding," She shouldered me.

"I know…" I sighed. "Let's go in," Amanda nodded as we went into the girls' locker room.

(Time Skip)

"Alright everyone, it's time to get back to where we last left off, volleyball," Our coach, Mr. Louis told us. I smiled slightly. I loved volleyball and I wasn't bad at it either. I was actually pretty good.

"Now, let's get the teams set up. Let's see… Tea, your team captain," I saw a short hair brunette walk over to the coach. "And… Joey," I felt my heart freeze when I saw who walked over to Mr. Louis. It was _that _kid, the bed head kid. He walked over with a grin never leaving his face. "Alright, you know what to do,"

"I'm picking first," Joey stated.

"Whatever," Tea rolled her eyes.

"Tristan," When the kid walked over to Joey, I realized that I knew him too. It was the triangle kid. I felt myself becoming uncomfortable as the two continued to pick more of the students. _Damn it! I was trying to avoid those two and now they're in my gym class! Great! Just my luck…_

"Michael," Joey called. Once the student walked over to him, it was Tea's turn once again. Realization suddenly hit me immediately. Yugi and I were the lasts left. Tea looked back and forth at the two of us for a long moment; I felt myself getting frustrated. _Why, and why am I always the last person? _I glanced over to Yugi, who was now looking sadly to the floor. _Did he… always get picked last too? _From the corner of my eye, I saw Amanda lean towards tea and whisper something in her ear. She nodded as she looked at me.

"I pick you," Tea pointed at me. I watched her, completely dumbfounded. After a long moment, I spoke.

"Um… okay," I walked over to Amanda.

"I guess I'm stuck with ya, shrimp boy," Joey sighed, clearly disappointed. As Yugi walked over to his new team, Joey leaned over to him and hissed something in his ear. Of course, I heard him.

"Don't get in my way, got that?" Yugi quickly nodded as he somewhat jogged away from him. I felt anger start to boil in my body. _Okay, I know I said I wasn't going to make an enemy today, but I need to teach this guy a lesson._

(Time Skip)

"Alright, let's start!" Mr. Louis shouted. Immediately, the ball was served on the other side of the net. For a while, the ball kept flying over my head, completely avoiding me. Once in a while, I tried jumping up to hit it, but to no avail.

"Look at her trying to hit the ball!" Someone stated.

"She's too short to hit it!" Another laughed. I growled in anger as the ball was served again. Just like before, the ball kept going over my head, causing me to become frustrated.

"Looks like ya can't play, if ya can't even hit the ball," Joey grinned as the ball came towards him. I felt my eyes darken. _That's it… I had enough… _Joey hit the ball and it finally, came towards me, but too high for me to easily hit it. I jumped and literally bitch slapped the ball, causing it to immediately slam in front of Joey's feet. He stared at the ball in utter shock and did everyone else.

"Who can't play now?" I countered, anger clear in my voice.

"Yea Maria!" Amanda cheered and soon, everyone on my team joined her. My anger soon faded and a grin formed on my face. Joey then raised his face to look at me, completely enraged. He picked up the ball and held it like if he was ready to serve.

"Hey! See if ya can hit this!" I turned around to look at him, but something suddenly smashed into my face and everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

(A.N: Hello again! I'm sorry if have not updated in a bit… I've been busy lately and have not been able to do anything. But every day, I'm always telling myself 'okay, I'm going to post a chapter…' and end up not… good job me… :P Anyways! Here is the chapter!)

Chapter 5

Amanda's P.O.V

My eyes widened when I the ball collide into Maria's forehead and soon, she started leaning.

"Maria!" I ran towards her and so did two other girls. Together, we caught her dead weighed body.

"Joseph Wheeler! What do you think you're doing?" Mr. Louis questioned angrily.

"I'm sorry couch; I'm just playing the game," I grinded my teeth in anger.

"Bullshit! You did it on propose you asshole!" I hissed.

"Why would ya think that?" He asked innocently.

"She's unconscious you jackass! No one serves a ball like that!" Joey only shrugged his shoulders.

"It was an accident…"

"Accident my ass! I may not be the smartest kid on the block, but I know a bully when I see one!" I saw him tense slightly.

"I don't know what ya talking about,"

"Look you jackass, you better leave my friend alone, or the damn homework that is slammed on your desk is the least of your problems!" Joey's eyes darkened.

"Are ya calling me stupid?"

"I don't know, you tell me, stupid!" I countered.

"Enough!" Mr. Louis interrupted. "I have no time to stop you two from arguing! Someone needs to help me bring Maria to the nurse's office!"

"I-I can help… Mr. Louis," Yugi stated.

"Aw, what the hell is he gonna do?" Joey growled.

"Joseph you better knock it off, or I will send you to the principal's office!" Mr. Louis told him as he took Maria from the two girls. "Come on Yugi,"

"Mr. Louis, can I please come with you too?" I asked.

"No; the bell is going to ring in five minutes,"

"But-"

"I only need one person's help. Just go get changed and go to your next class," I was about to object, but both Mr. Louis and Yugi had walked away.

(A.N: Sorry that the chapter was a little short… and that I really didn't help the cliffhanger… but I got something out their! :D So I hope I'll be able to post the next chapter soon… I don't want to wait as long as I did with this one. So I will try to post the next chapter soon!)


	6. Chapter 6

(A.N: Hello again, I am so glad I am posting sooner than the last chapter! Yay! :3 Anyways, I'm sorry that I have left you guys off on some sort of a cliffhanger for two chapters, but now… your waiting is over! …hopefully… Also, PLEASE review me! I am dying to hear your thoughts! NOW, without further ado… Here is the next chapter!)

Chapter 6

Maria's P.O.V

My eyes opened to an unfamiliar room. God my head! It feel like if it was beaten with a metal bat! I groaned.

"Are you… okay?" A voice asked. I blinked my eyes, trying to get some focus. Finally, I saw Yugi. He watched me with concern filled eyes.

"I…I guess…" I tried to go into sitting position, but failed horribly.

"Don't get up," A women walked over. "You need to rest a little longer,"

"What happened…?" I questioned.

"You were hit in the head at gym, and Mr. Louis and Yugi brought you to the nurses' office," She stated. I narrowed my eyes slightly, trying to remember exactly what happened, but my head hurt too much to think.

"I'll go get you an ice pack for your head," The women then walked away. Once she left, I tried to sit up again.

"Um… didn't the nurse say…?" Yugi started.

"I don't want to lie down, that's all," I finally, with all the strength I had left, was able to lean my head against the wall and have my feet dangle off the bed. I sighed. Now, how the hell did I end up like this again?" I thought long and hard. Suddenly, realization hit me like a lightning bolt. My eyes darkened.

"M-Maria?" Yugi questioned. "Is something wrong?"

"That bastard! He hit me in the face on propose!" I hissed, slightly wincing when the pain in my head grew.

"Y-You need to relax…" Yugi stated. I took a deep breath.

"But…" I sighed. "Why is this happening to me again…?"

"What do you mean?" He asked. I only glanced at him, without a single word.

"Here Maria," The woman, that I now knew as the nurse, suddenly came in and handed me an ice pack. "Keep that on your head," I gave a small nod and slowly placed it on my forehead. She then turned to Yugi. "You can go to class now, Yugi," I narrowed my eyes when I saw his heart broken expression.

"But…"

"Go to class, there's nothing more you can do," The nurse insisted. Yugi looked at her and then at me. He watched me for a long moment, before standing up and walking out the door.

(A.N: Again, I'm sorry that the chapter is short. I promise the next one will be longer then the last two. Until next time, :) Bye!)


	7. Chapter 7

(A.N: Hello again! I am so so SO sorry I have not posted anything! I really wanted to, but I ended up sick… but I'm all better now! Yay! :D So now… here it is… Chapter 7! P.S, please review! I am glad that people are now starting to review, but please keep it up! I love to hear your thoughts! Double P.S, I have also been debating if I should write a Yugioh and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover with OC's and I want your thoughts. I left up a poll for you guys to vote… but none of you are using it, so I thought I would state it here. So, if you want a say in what I should do, vote in the poll or just leave a review here for your answer. Thank you! :D)

Chapter 7

Amanda's P.O.V

I trudged my way to my Biology class. The bell had already rung, but I didn't care. I was worried about Maria. I wanted to know if she was okay… It was her first day and she already got hurt. Jeez, what would her mother say? I shivered slightly; not sure if I wanna know… Finally, I stepped into the classroom and everyone's eyes were on me. Of course, this happened everywhere I went and I was sick of it. I gave everyone a cold stare, until my eyes lay on one student in particular. Joey. The bastard from before was sitting at a table all by himself, returning my cold glare. He's in this class?! Someone cleared their throat beside me and I turned around to face the teacher.

"I'm a new student,"

"Yes, Amanda, correct?" I nodded. "You can sit over there," He pointed a crossed the room. _Oh, please don't be where I think it's going to be… _I looked over to see it was by Joey. _Damn it! _Angrily, I matched my way over to my table. "Make sure you're not late to my class again,"

"Yea, I'll make sure to keep that in mind," I stated sarcastically as I continued walking. Finally, I plopped myself in my chair, clearly not in the mood.

(Time Skip)

"Alright, are ya going to glare at me the whole time?" Joey hissed. "Or are we gonna start this lab?"

"Why are you bullying Maria?" I asked quickly.

"Who said I was bullying her?"

"Me, now tell me why you're bullying her,"

"Maybe it's none of ya concern," My eyes darkened.

"It is my concern, I'm her friend!"

"And I'm your ass. So I can't tell ya,"

"That doesn't mean I can't beat it out of you!" I hissed.

"Oh really?"

"Yea!"

"Well, ya can try!"

"Try! I'm far from try!"

"Look!" Joey barked. "I'm not in the mood for arguing! Can we just do the damn project!?" I watched him for a long moment, and then suddenly exploded into laughter. "What now!?"

"So, how are we gonna _do _the paper?" I asked in-between my laughter. Joey stared at me, completely lost for a long moment. He then suddenly started chuckling and finally, laughed alongside me. _Okay, I couldn't help it! It's not my fault he decided to use the word do!_

"Is there something funny, Mr. Wheeler and Miss. Bloom?" The teacher asked with a raised eyebrow. The two of us stopped our laughter immediately.

"Duh… nothing Mr. Gold," Joey lied.

"It better be nothing, now get back to work," Joey rolled his eyes.

"Annoying teacher…" He muttered. "Let's just get to the stupid lab,"

"Um… I don't know what to do…" I stated. Joey sweat dropped.

"Oh right… um…" He stared at the microscope. "Ya just havta…" He suddenly went quiet.

"You don't know what to do," I narrowed my eyes.

"Yea…"

"How can you not know what to do?!" I hissed.

"Hey, don't yell at me! It ain't my fault this class is boring!" Joey countered.

"Look, just hand me the damn slide and I'll figure it out," I barked. Even though it looked as if he was going to punch me, he still handed me one of the slides. I placed it under the microscope and looked at it.

"So, you're still not going to tell me why you're picking on my friend?" I questioned as I continued looking at the slide.

"Who say's I havta?" He countered. _Great, here we go again._

"Just help me figure out what we're doing, okay?" I sighed. He glared at me for a long moment, before reluctantly agreeing.


	8. Chapter 8

(A.N: Hello, I am back! I an SOOOO sorry I have not posted anything in so long! I'm feel so bad! But… this chapter is a long one, so yay! :D Anyways, please keep up the review and… here's the chapter!)

Chapter 8

Maria's P.O.V

After finally being let out of the nurses office and getting threw some classes, it was now lunch. In a way… I was not looking forward to it. I have no idea if Amanda was in my lunch and if she wasn't… I-I wouldn't know what to do. I finally took my first steps into the large lunch room. I went stiff immediately. There… were so many kids and it would be practically be impossible to find anyone in this crowd. My eyes quickly shot back and forth, looking at each and every person, but to no avail. I felt my heart drop; am I really alone? Finally, my eyes landed on one person in particular. That person was Amanda. She was in the back of the lunch room, away from everyone else and she sat in an empty table. My eye brightened as I started to make my way over to her. She stared dully at nothing as I stood next to her.

"Hey," I grinned. Her eyes quickly shot towards me. Once we made eye contact, she placed her hand on her head.

"Thank God…" She muttered. My grin grew as I placed my backpack on the table and sat down.

"So, what's up?" Amanda removed her hand from her head and looked at me again.

"Life…"

"Oh boy… now what?"

"Joey's in my Biology class… and I think we failed our lab…" I tensed.

"Oh…"

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"I…uh…"

"Don't worry; I told you that kid a thing or two," Amanda growled. "That jerk…"

"I know…"

"Well enough about me, how about you? How's your head?"

"It's um… okay, I guess… I get a little dizzy once in a while, but that's mostly it," She nodded and look at the table.

"No lunch?"

"Nope," I grabbed my purse and began searching through my items.

"I have a dollar for some kind of snack,"

"Yes!" Amanda snatched the dollar from my hand.

"You're welcome," I rolled my eyes in a teasing way. The two of us began to laugh.

"Um… excuse me?" A voice called. We stopped out laughter and turned to the voice. My eyes widened slightly; it was Yugi.

"Yea?"

"Can I… uh… sit with you guys…?" Amanda and I both raised an eyebrow in confusion but nodded. He immediately sat down and placed his book bag on the table.

"You don't want to sit with anyone else?" I questioned.

"No one wants to sit with me…" He looked towards the floor.

"Well, um… Maria and I had to get something at the snack bar real quick, okay?" Amanda stated. Yugi only nodded as me and her stood and walked away.

(Time Skip)

"Why does he sound so… sad?" Amanda questioned as we walked away from the snack bar.

"I… he might be bullied… I'm not sure…"

"The poor thing… he seems so…"

"Bummed?" I finished.

"Yea, he just looks so depressed," We finally made it back to our table and sat down. Yugi didn't say anything; he just continued to work on the work he had in front of him.

"What are you working on?" I asked.

"Um… tonight's Algebra homework…"

"Oh cool; I always work on my homework at lunch,"

"R-Really?" He looked up at me.

"Yea, all the time,"

"Oh… well some of the other students say it's stupid to do homework at lunch,"

"Why?" Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"They say that means you're antisocial…"

"That's so stupid!" Amanda shouted.

"That doesn't mean your antisocial, that just means your being smart. It's their problem when their struggling to finish their homework," I added. Yugi looked at Amanda and then at me. I saw him give a small smile, before going back to his homework.

(Time Skip)

Some time passed before I started realizing something. The collar on Yugi's jacket was constantly covering his left eye and I don't think it was a coincidence.

"Yugi?"

"Yea?"

"Is your eye okay?" I asked. Amanda looked at me with confused look, but said nothing. Yugi however, went tense.

"Yea… why?"

"Your collar keeps covering it, I thought you were hiding something," The pencil Yugi was using for his Algebra stopped moving and he had frozen in place.

"Um… N-No… I-I'm not hiding anything…" At this point, Amanda started to catch on.

"Are you sure?" Amanda questioned.

"Y-Yea…" He was lying; I know it. With one quick movement, I stood and walked behind him. Before Yugi could even get a chance to defend himself, I moved the collar away from his eye. My heart froze.

"What happened?" Amanda's eyes went wide. His whole eye was covered in a bruise.

"I-I fell…" He lied once more.

"Dude, you did not just fall. What happened?" Amanda demanded.

"I-I… um…" Yugi stuttered.

"Someone hit you, didn't they?" I asked. He swallowed, hard.

"Those bastards! Who would have the guts to punch someone in the eye? I'd like to give them a punch they won't forget!" Amanda shouted.

"No… it's… it's not that bad…"

"Not bad! Your eye is practically squinting!" Amanda stated.

"But…" The bell suddenly rang, cutting him off. Immediately, he stood and grabbed his books, pushing me slightly. "I gotta go," I watched Yugi speed walk out of the lunch room with sadness. From that moment on, I couldn't help but think about Yugi for the rest of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

(A.N: Hey everyone, I'm updating sooner than usual! Yay! :D I'm excited to say that this chapter is a long chapter a well, meaning that's another plus! And in this chapter, I start following the story line for the actual anime, so there are some parts of the show where I put in lines that were said. To move the story along. Also, if you like this story, and you somewhat know what Fullmetal Alchemist is… I am recently typing a crossover with the two. You do not need to know what the show is about, only that the one character, Al, is a soul in a metal suit of armor. So, all you need to know, is about Yugioh! So if you want, go check it out! Anyways, please make sure to continue leaving reviews and without further ado, here is the next chapter!)

Chapter 9

Weeks passed, and things were starting to get stressful. Now that all the teachers knew Amanda and me, we continuously received homework… and after a while… enough was enough. But I mean… besides that… it was okay… I guess… There's only one thing that was bothering me… Yugi. I don't know what it was, but I felt… bad, awful. He just seemed so… lonely… It's like if he felt… that he was alone… and it hurt me that he thought that. Anyways… it was Wednesday and the bell had just run for recess. Yes, you heard me; we are in the high school and we still have a time to go outside and do things like basketball.

"Finally!" Amanda shouted as she stood from her seat.

"I know, right?" I stood as well.

"I've been dying to shoot some hoops and run around-" She stopped mid-sentence.

"What?"

"I'm in a skirt," She hissed. "So I can't,"

"Oh… right…"

"You know, I'm done! I'm done with these skirts! I'm going to go to the front office one day and demand a boy's uniform!" She ranted, causing me to giggle.

"Okay, okay, tell me all about it outside," I pressed gently on her back, slightly pushing her out the door. Taking a quick glance behind me, making sure I didn't forget anything, my eyes landed on one student. I stopped in place as I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Maria?" Amanda questioned. I did not respond as I realized the student was Yugi. He sat at his desk, in the middle of the room, trying ever so carefully to build a card castle. By the looks of it, it didn't look like he was going anywhere anytime soon.

"Maria?" Amanda called my name again. I turned to her confused look.

"I-I'll be with you in a second,"

"But…"

"I promise, okay?" She watched me for a long moment, before nodding and going out the door. Turning back around, I made my way over to Yugi.

"Hey," He jumped at the sound of my voice, causing his card tower to fall. "Ops, I'm sorry," Yugi looked up at me, eyes slightly wide.

"I-It's alright… um… why are you not with everyone else?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," He blinked at me for a moment, before responding.

"I-I want to play with the other kids but…"

"It's alright… you don't have to finish," I grabbed a chair and slid it next to him. Yugi watched my movements, in complete shock. "I'll play with you,"

"B-But what about…?"

"The only person I would talk to is Amanda and she can wait a good ten minutes," I smiled brightly. "So, what do you want to do?" He continued to watch me, still dumbfounded that this was happening, before a light bulb went off in his head.

"Oh! I know!" He leaned down to his backpack and unzipped the zipper. Grabbing the object, he pulled it out. I narrowed my eyes at it as he placed it on the table. It was… a golden box with some kind of writing that I couldn't understand.

"What is it?" I asked confusedly.

"It's my personal treasure! My Grandpa gave it to me for my birthday eight years ago!" I noticed that Yugi's mood had suddenly changed the minute he pulled out this box; this must be something really special to him.

"D-Do you think its s-stupid?" I waved my hands frantically in the air.

"No! No! It's really cool! I love your box!" He watched me as I frantically answered. Suddenly, he started to chuckle. I raised an eyebrow in confusion; I didn't get it.

"No! It's not the box! It's what's in the box!"

"Oh… what's in the box?"

"Well, that's a secret," He winked.

"Aw," I gave him a little pout, causing him to chuckle more.

"Okay, here's a hint. Here inside of this box is something you can see, but haven't seen before,"

"Ugh! I hate stuff like this!" I complained. This causing Yugi to start laughing; I don't think I've ever heard him laugh before.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you! The answer is…" When he began to open the lid to the box, it was suddenly snatched out of his hands. I looked up to see who took the box from Yugi's hands and my heart froze. It was Joey.

"Jeez Yuge'… I knew ya were low, but this… this is the cherry on the cake. I mean, getting excited over some old box. It really pisses me off," He stated.

"Give it back Joey," I almost hissed. Joey turned to look at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that this was a party for short people only," I felt my eyes darken.

"Well it's not for blond idiots either!" My eyes widened the minute the sentence left my mouth. Joey then turned his attention to me eyes narrowed with a bunched fist. _Shit… now I've done it… me and my big mouth._

"Oh really?" Joey growled. "Then it's not fit for four feet brunettes who don't know how to keep their mouth shut!" I swallowed hard as Yugi continuously looked back at each of us, completely unsure of what to do. Joey finally turned away from me and faced his attention back at Yugi.

"So, what's in this box anyways?"

"Um… you can look, but please be careful," Even before Yugi gave him permission to look, Joey had already opened the box. His eyes wandered around the inside of the box for a moment, before closing it.

"Boring…" Suddenly, the box was pulled right out of Joey's hands. He blinked at his now empty hands with wide eyes.

"Then don't be a jackass! Just give it back if it's boring!" Amanda; she had come back.

"What, a guy can't be curious?" Joey questioned.

"Not when you're doing it to purposely irritate them!" She barked.

"Who said I was irritating them?"

"Me!"

"Well I'm not! I'm trying to make Yuge' a man!"

"Bullshit! Now get the hell out of here!" She pushed against his chest once, to show that she means it. He picked up on the sign and walked away. Amanda then walked over to Yugi and handed the golden box back to him.

"T-Thank you…" Yugi smiled lightly.

"No problem,"

"Hey, why did you come back in the first place?" I asked.

"I was taking you a while to come out, so I was seeing if something was wrong. And… my instincts were correct," She hissed to herself. "I can't stand him…"

"H-He's not that bad…" Yugi suddenly stated.

"You can't be serious," Amanda gave him wide eyes. He didn't respond; he only looked towards the floor.

"Hey Yugi, you said you wanted to show me what was in the box," I tried changing the subject.

"Oh right!" He placed the box back onto the table and opened it up. Inside, were a bunch of little golden pieces.

"Are these parts of something?" Amanda questioned.

"Yea, it's a puzzle! I never finished it so I don't know what the shape it's supposed to be yet. Therefore, it's something you can see, but haven't seen before," He explained.

"Oh, now I get that stupid riddle!" I growled. "Jeez, now thinking about it… I feel stupid that I didn't figure it out before…" Yugi only laughed lightly as Amanda spoke.

"So where did you get this?"

"Well… my house is actually a game shop, so we have games and knickknacks from all over the world. This puzzle was one of the prized possessions of the person who owned the shop before we did. It was found in one of the ruins of Ancient Egypt so it's extremely rare,"

"That's cool, so it's from Egypt?" I asked.

"Yea, here look," Yugi pointed at the box. "It has all these weird marks carved all over it. I can't be sure, but what I think they say is something like 'whosoever is able to solve this puzzle, will have the dearest wish granted before their eyes,'" We were quiet for a moment, before Yugi suddenly started laughing. "I'm sorry! I've told you way too much now!" His good mood then died when he looked at us sadly. "You must think I'm dumb, don't you?"

"No way!" Amanda smiled.

"I think it's really cool!" I smiled as well. He looked at Amanda and then at me. Finally, his smiled returned.

"So, what did you wish for?" Amanda asked.

"I'm sorry, but that is defiantly a secret," The bell then rang, indicating that recess was over and it was time to go to the next class.

"And there goes the bell," I stated.

"I hate school…" Amanda sighed. "I guess I better go…"

"Alright… see you at lunch," With that, Amanda walked out the door. I went over to my desk and grabbed my backpack. I was almost out the door, when I was stopped by someone calling me.

"Maria!" I turned around to look at Yugi.

"Yea, what's wrong?" He looked me into my eyes for a long moment, before a light blush went on his face.

"I… um… err…" He stuttered. "D-Do you… want to… uh… come over… the game shop… after school today?" I raised an eyebrow slightly.

"You want me to hang out with you?" He nodded towards the floor. "Um… yea… I think that's fine,"

"T-Thank you…" Yugi then suddenly jogged away from me, a deep red color in his face.

(A.N: Jesus, that took forever! But it's all for the best! :) So until next time, bye!) 


	10. Chapter 10

(A.N: Hey everyone! I'm back to post the next chapter, yay! I'm glad that you're all so enthusiastic for more and I'm happy to be giving you more! So, here it is!)

Chapter 10

Finally, the last bell rung for the day and Amanda and I were walking to my locker. Of course, the two of us were ranting about school.

"God, I can't stand Mr. Gold! It's like he's trying to ruin my life!" Amanda yelled.

"Yea, I understand…"

"I mean… why does he have to give us so much homework? It's such a pain!"

"I know…"

"And then these uniforms! I was uncomfortable all day! The minute I get home, I'm going to immediately put on my cozy pants and t-shirt,"

"Same," We finally stood in front of my locker and I began to put the code to unlock the lock.

"Anyways, do you want to hang out today? I'm going to be bored as hell once I'm done with homework,"

"Um… I can't today…" I opened my locker.

"Why? At lunch, all you said you had was Gold homework,"

"I, um… I'm going to hang out with Yugi at his game shop today," I placed some of my books into my locker before closing it and turning to face her.

"How did this happen?"

"He… he asked me,"

"Oh…" Amanda grinned. "So it's a date?" I felt my cheeks get warm.

"No! I-It's not like that! I-I guess he considers me his friend!" She continued to grin at me. "It's not like that, okay!"

"Okay…" I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I have to go find him, okay?"

"Okay…" Sighing to myself, I turned my back to her and walked away.

(Time Skip)

Finally, I found Yugi standing by his locker. He had his arms crossed as his eyes scanned every inch of it.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking up to him.

"I'm not sure if I have everything…"

"Have your biology for Gold?"

"That's what I'm forgetting!" He shouted as he immediately dove into his locker. He pulled out his book with a wide smile on his face. "Thank you for reminding me,"

"You're welcome," He was about to slip he backpack off his shoulders, until I stopped him. "I'll put it in," Before he could object, I grabbed the textbook out of his hands and went behind him. I unzipped one of his zippers and lightly pushed the book into his bag, then re-zipping it.

"Thank you… again…"

"Again… you're welcome. Now let's go," He nodded as we walked out of the school.

(Time Skip)

Once we were outside, my eyes wandered over to a group of boys gathered in front of the school. Because they were all lined up, it almost looked like they were training for the army or something.

"One! We are serving for the purpose of protecting the rules!" The one in front of the others shouted.

"Serve! Serve! Serve!" The others repeated while punching thin air.

"Two! We are fighting for the purpose of protecting justice!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The others yelled while kicking nothing. Jeez, it is just like the army!

"Um, Yugi… who are they?" I asked, almost in a whisper as if they would be able to hear me.

"There the public mortal guys… they're really big into the school rules,"

"And why are they doing… that?"

"I don't really know… they do that a lot…" Suddenly, the one in the front of the group, the one I assumed is the leader, saw us.

"You there, hold on a second!" He shouted as he jogged over to us. _Shit… _ "You're Yugi Muto, aren't you?" I looked him head to toe, to get a better look at him and… oh lord… he had these giant ass eyebrows! And I mean giant! Jeez, first hair, now eyebrows!

"Yes…" Yugi answered confusedly.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about. You have had problems with other students bullying you, isn't that right?"

"Um… n-no, nothing like that has ever happened to me," I gave a quick glance at Yugi; he was lying.

"Now hold on. Of course a kid like you would say that. I'll have to properly investigate this myself," He then turned to me. "Aren't you Maria?" One of the new students?"

"Uh, yea," I responded.

"How have you been? Any bullying problems?"

"No, no… I'm perfectly fine," I answered quickly.

"Hm…" He thought. "Yugi, Maria, I've decided that you don't have to worry. Starting today, I, Ushio, will be acting as your personal bodyguard," Bodyguard! What was this guy talking about?

"But I haven't experienced anything like that at school!" Yugi objected, but before Ushio could say anymore, Yugi grabbed my arm and began to pull me away. "We have to go!" He continued to hold my arm, even though I was following him. I continued to look behind me, back at Ushio, who was watching us, with a large grin.


	11. Chapter 11

(A.N: Hey everyone, I'm back! I would have posted sooner… but I ended up not feeling well… but I'm feeling better now! Yay! So now… I can post you the next chapter! I'm glad that you're all liking the story and that you all want more! It makes me happy! So please, continue to leave review to tell me your thoughts and keep it up! So now… here it is!)

Chapter 11

Walking to the game shop was… quiet… All we did was… well… walk! It was… awkward… I found myself occasionally looking at Yugi, like if I was waiting for him to say something, but no… he just… walked… But finally, after an eternity, we were in front of the shop. It was a small little building… I think there might be two floors… Anyways, Yugi walked over to the door and opened it up, waiting for me to go in first. Slightly embarrassed that he was waiting for me, I lowered my head to the ground and murmured a thank you. He then closed the door and followed behind me.

"Grandpa! I'm home!" Yugi called. It was quiet for a moment, before an older man walked down the stairs to come towards us.

"What took you so long Yugi?" He asked, yet he had a smile on his face. Suddenly, his eyes caught me. "Who's this?"

"Um… this is Maria, Maria, this is my Grandpa…" I took a step forward and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mr.…?"

"Just call me Grandpa," He chuckled. "And you don't need to be so formal!" I smiled lightly as he removed his hand from mine. Grandpa then crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at me. I tensed slightly as he looked me head to toe.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around here…"

"S-She's new… Grandpa," Yugi stated. He only nodded as he continued watching me. Suddenly, a large grin grew on his face; I didn't like it.

"Oh… okay…" I felt someone beginning to push on my back, soon realizing it was Yugi.

"We're going to be going to my room now," We were almost to the stairs, until Grandpa spoke.

"Oh, by the way Yugi, are you still trying to solve that puzzle?"

"Yea,"

"You haven't given up yet?"

"Why would I give up?" Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"That puzzle is beyond human understanding; no one is able to complete it,"

"That's why I'm so motivated to complete it Grandpa. I want to be the first to figure it out," Yugi thought for a moment. "I think I'm going to work on it right now!" He then quickly jogged up the stairs.

"What about your homework?"

"I don't have any!"

(Time Skip)

Time passed and I finally was able to get my Gold homework done. I finished it so quickly because it was so easy to concentrate; Yugi wouldn't say a word. He was so infatuated with that puzzle that he never spoke. The only noise I ever heard from him was the sound of him huffing in frustration. I sat on the floor for a long moment, before I heard Yugi huff again.

"You okay over there?" He jumped slightly when I spoke, like if he forgot that I was here.

"Um… yea…" I stood up and walked over to see his progress. He got nothing done.

"Can I see it?" I asked. He looked at me, a little unsure at first, but nodded and pushed the golden box towards me. I grabbed a couple pieces and started fiddling with them. "So, you've had this for… eight years?"

"Uh… yea…"

"And you've been working on this for that long?"

"Yea…"

"Not tired of it yet?" I gave him a small smile, which he returned.

"No, not yet,"

"You know… I would have never been able to keep trying at this thing for eight years… it's just…"

"You would have given up?" Yugi asked.

"Yea… I'm not sure if I would be able to tolerate it if I didn't finish it in that period of time," He only nodded. "Is something motivating you to keep trying?"

"…Yea… there is…"

"Is it that whole wish thing?" I questioned as I grabbed another piece.

"Yea… it is…" I saw him smile from the corner of my eye.

"This wish must be very special to you if you really want it to come true,"

"Yea… I just wish that the puzzle will be able to make it come true for me…"

"Yugi… you know that the puzzle isn't going to grant you your wish 100% right?" I asked. He looked up at me confusedly.

"What do you mean?"

"The puzzle can help you get your wish to come true, but you're the only person who can make that wish come true," He watched me for a long moment, without a word. Suddenly, his eyes darted to my hands. His mouth opened ever so slightly as his eyes widened.

"What?" I asked as I followed his gaze. I looked at my hands; why was he so shocked? …Wait a minute… my eyes widened slightly. I was somehow able to place some of the puzzle pieces together correctly. The two of us stared dumbfounded at my hands as Grandpa's words repeated in my head.

"_That puzzle is beyond human understanding; no one is able to complete it,"_

I quickly placed the piece on the table, as if it was poison to my hands.

"H-How… how did you do that?" Yugi asked. I continued to look at the piece and Yugi, unsure of how to answer.

"I… I gotta go," In a flash, I turned around and grabbed my backpack.

"G-Go? Go where?"

"Home; my mother's going to kill me if I'm not home soon," I lied; I knew it was only 5:20 and my mother would pick me up either way.

"You didn't answer my question…" Yugi stated. I ignored him as I quickly walked out of the room and made my way downstairs.

"Hey, what's going on?" Grandpa asked as he watched me go towards the door.

"I'm just going home, that's all,"

"B-But you're going to walk home in the dark?" Yugi questioned. I only watched him, a little unsure of myself. "I-If you want to go home now… that's fine… but l-let me walk you home…" I blinked at him, somewhat shocked.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm fine by myself,"

"Please… I-I want to walk you home…" I looked at his pleading face for a long moment, before sighing.

"Okay…" Yugi nodded as the two of us walked out the door in silence.


	12. Chapter 12

(A.N: Hey guys! I'm back! I am so sorry it took me so long to update, I was on vacation and after I got so busy… but now I'm back! I feel bad that I left you guys like that, but now I can put up chapter 12 for you all! Yay! So… continue to leave reviews for me and… here it is!)

Chapter 12

The next day came… and Yugi and I haven't been talking to each other. We would see each other in the hallways and in class… but we were just awkwardly quiet with each other. I was upset in a way… I wanted to talk to Yugi: he would brighten my mood… and kept me company when Amanda wasn't around. Without him talking to me… I kind of felt alone… Why wouldn't he talk to me? Was it that puzzle? Was it because I started to solve it? And what did that mean? If Yugi couldn't solve it… how could I start to put the pieces together? Jeez… I have all these questions… and I don't even have a single answer for any of them… The last bell finally rung, to tell us the school day was over. I didn't have homework, but I kind of felt like just going home… Maybe I was just feeling down… Not quite sure what it was…

"Hey," Amanda walked up to me, a small smile on her face. I gave a smile back as we walked out of the classroom.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Nothing," I lied. "You?"

"I'm sick of these uniforms…" Amanda hissed. I giggled slightly.

"What now?"

"The stupid skirt got caught on the desk! I swear to God, I'm so done with these things!"

"I know what you mean…" I continued walking, not paying attention to where I was going.

"Maria, you're going to-"Before Amanda could even finish her sentence, I ran into something, causing pain to go throughout my body.

"Jesus Christ…" I muttered. I looked up to see who I had run into… only to find Yugi. He didn't look at me at first; he was watching his fallen books. Finally, he looked up at me, only to go stiff slightly.

"I'm sorry…" I told him.

"I-It's alright," He bent down and began to pick up the books he had in his hands. I helped him, picking up some books her and there. Finally, we stood straight and I handed him some of his stuff.

"T-Thank you…"

"Maria, I'm going to go to my locker, be right back, okay?" Amanda stated. Before I could object, she jogged off. _Great… _I glanced at Yugi, seeing that he was struggling to hold the stuff in his hands. I sighed slightly and grabbed some of the stuff out of his hands.

"Thank you… again…"

"Welcome; why are you carrying your stuff in the first place?" He looked up at me.

"Um… I didn't get to put my stuff in my backpack yet…" Yugi told me. I raised an eyebrow; the look he gave me… it looked as if he was lying. I looked own and the stuff I held, causing me to narrow my eyes.

"Weren't you just in History class?"

"Uh… yea…"

"Then why did you have your algebra book out?" I saw him tense; he was lying… I knew it.

"Well…" He suddenly placed his books on the floor and took off his backpack from his shoulders. Flipping it upside down, he showed me the bottom of it. There… was a large hole at the bottom.

"What happened?' I questioned.

"I don't know… maybe it just broke…" I looked at the hole for a long moment.

"How long have you had this backpack?"

"A year," The minute he told me that, I knew what had happened to his backpack, causing my heart to go numb.

"Yugi, your backpack wouldn't break on its own like that if it's only a year old; someone intentionally broke it," Yugi said nothing as he stared at his unusable backpack,

"Come on," I told him. "I'll help you carry your stuff to your locker," His eyes shot to me.

"Really?"

"Yea," He watched me for a second, before nodding. We began to walk towards his locker. After a moment, he spoke.

"H-Hey Maria?"

"Yea?"

"D-Did you want to hang out… with me again?" I stopped in place.

"You want to hang out with me again?"

"Well… yea…"

"I thought you were mad at me the last time," He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why?"

"Because of the puzzle; you weren't talking to me at all today," He was quiet for a second, before responding.

"Well… I was a little shocked is all… and I usually am quiet…" I thought for a long moment.

"Well… yea, you're right," I smiled slightly.

"And I thought… maybe we can work on it together," I watched him.

"Really?"

"Yea, we can complete the puzzle together," He smiled back at me, causing myself to brighten.

"Okay,"

(Time Skip)

After Yugi finished up at his locker, the two of us walked out of the school with Amanda on our side. I carried some of Yugi's books in my hands, huffing slightly at its weight.

"You got it?" Amanda asked.

"Yea, I'm fine," We all turned left, following the side of the school. Suddenly, we stopped in place, eyes wide with shock. There, stood the man from before, Ushio, while two bodies lay on the ground. These bodies… were Tristan and Joey.


	13. Chapter 13

(A.N: Hey guys, I'm back! I'm sorry for the long wait, but now I am back! Here to deliver another chapter! So, without further ado… here it is! And remember, please review! I love hearing your thoughts!)

Chapter 13

Amanda's P.O.V

I stood there, eyes wide for a long moment. Tristan, Joey… what happened to them?

"Ushio, what did you do?" Maria suddenly yelled. I looked at her in confusion. Did she know this creep? The man, Ushio, only smiled.

"What do you think happened?"

"Oh, cut the crap and tell me!"

"I already told you; I'm your bodyguard, just like Yugi. So… I was teaching these bullies a lesson," I raised an eyebrow; what was he talking about? I saw Maria and Yugi go tense beside me; did they know what he was saying? Suddenly, Yugi broke into a run, towards Joey and Tristan.

"Joey, Tristan, are you okay?" He knelt down beside them, pain in his eyes. It was like… Yugi still cared for the people who bullied him. I felt a small amount of pain hit my chest. Of course he would… they are still human… Joey slowly opened his eyes, and glared at Yugi.

"I hope ya happy…" He muttered.

"I-I never wanted this; do you think I asked for this?" Suddenly, Ushio pushed Yugi aside.

"Step aside Yugi… their punishment isn't done yet…" With a quick movement, Ushio raised his leg and kicked Joey in his stomach, causing him to gag.

"Hey, knock it off!" I hissed.

"Leave them alone!" Maria barked. Ushio ignored us and went to kick Joey again, until Yugi suddenly stood in front of him.

"What are you doing? Are you actually defending these guys?" Ushio questioned. "Now's your chance to get revenge on them,"

"No, I could never do that to them, because their my friends!" We all watched Yugi, shock on our faces. Even Joey and Tristan looked surprised. Friends? He considered them his friends? Ushio looked down at Yugi for a long moment, before shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine… but you have to pay us for today,"

"Pay you?" Maria spat. "For what? Beating someone up?"

"Of course, our services don't run cheap," Ushio turned around and began to walk away. "20,000 yen, is how much it costs,"

"20,000 yen!" Yugi's eyes went wide.

"Um… how much is that in US dollars?" I asked.

"I think a little under 200 dollars," Maria told me.

"Jeez, I don't even have that kind of money!" Finally, Ushio had completely walked away from us. We all stared at where he last walked away for a long moment, before the three of us went over to Tristan and Joey.

"Alright, let's help Joey to his feet first," I stated. Yugi and Maria nodded as they went over to lift the right side of his body. I got the left. Together, we began to lift him from off the ground.

"W-Why are ya helping me? I thought ya hated me," Joey weakly questioned.

"I do, but that doesn't mean I want you to suffer, "I told him. "Nobody deserves this," Joey watched me, eyes wide as we finally got him to stand. He leaned against the wall as we also helped Tristan to his feet. Once they both stood, they watched us for a long moment, before walking away, without a word.

"You're welcome," I huffed.

"I guess they meant to say thank you… but I guess they didn't know how…" Maria stated. I looked over to her, to find that Yugi was not next to us.

"Hey, where's Yugi?" We both looked around until we found him walking away from us, quietly… without a word.

"I'll talk to him… I'll see you tomorrow," Maria told me.

"Alright, bye," And with that, she jogged off.


	14. Chapter 14

(A.N: Hey everybody, I'm back! And I'm posting sooner then I usually do! Yay! I'm so glad to be posting a little earlier then usual, so you guys aren't left in the open. So, I'm glad to say that chapter 14 is ready! :) So again, before I start typing the chapter, I must remind you… please review! I love hearing your thoughts! I'm so glad that you are all enthusiastic for the next chapters and it makes me so happy! So, I'm happy to post for you! So… here it is!)

Chapter 14

Maria's P.O.V

We reached the game shop in silence. I knew that Yugi was lost in thought… so I just left him alone. But… I couldn't help feel bad for him… 20,000 yen; that is kind of a lot… even for something as stupid as that. I was thinking more around 20 bucks… but no. I wanted to help him… somehow… We walked into Yugi's room and I went and sat on the edge of his bed. Yugi sat on the chair next to his desk and ran a hand threw his bangs. Tension flashed off him in waves and I knew he was getting stressed.

"Why is this happening to me…?" I heard him murmur.

"I could pay Ushio…" I suggested.

"No, I can't make you do that for me…"

"Well, I mean… I have the money… but… it's not yens… so I don't think that's gonna help…" I sighed.

"Either way… I don't want you spending your money for me…" Yugi told me.

"Well, were both kind of in this situation, so it's both our problems,"

"But I don't want you using your money; I'll fix this…" I looked at him.

"Yugi, you can't pay for that by yourself and I wanna help," He watched me.

"But…"

"Look, we'll get through this together… okay?" He stared at me for a long moment, before giving a small nod. I stood and walked over to him.

"Now, let's think of something else…" My eyes caught on the golden box sitting on his desk. "How about we work on your puzzle?" Yugi gave a small smile.

"Okay,"

(Time Skip)

"Oh, so this one goes here!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Looks like it… and that one would go there,"

"Yea, it fits perfectly!"

"You know... the shape kind of looks like a pyramid…"

"I think it is…"

"Then if we keep that in mind… we'll be able to finish it,"

"Yea!" Some time has passed and Yugi and I were pretty much working on the puzzle the whole I was here. Yugi was doing most of the work; it was like he already knew what he was doing, but I helped here and there. Finally, the puzzle was almost complete, there was only one piece left.

"It's almost done!" Yugi smiled. I smiled as well.

"Wow… and this took you eight years to finish?"

"Yea!" Suddenly, Yugi had turned around and pulled me into an embrace, causing me to tense. "Thank you for helping me!"

"Um… y-you're welcome… Y-Yugi…" Suddenly, Yugi realized what he had done, and quickly pulled away, red as a rose.

"Um… I-I'm sorry…"

"I-It's alright…" I gave a small smile. "L-Let's just finish it," Yugi nodded and reached into the box, to grab the last piece. Suddenly, Yugi froze in place.

"Yugi?" He grabbed the box and lifted it to his face. "Yugi, what's wrong?"

"The piece isn't in here!"

"What?" Yugi slammed the box on the desk and began to fanatically look around his room.

"Where is it, where is it!" He continued to shout. I watched him, as I glanced at the box. He was right; the last piece was not in there.

"Yugi," I called, but he ignored me as he looked under his bed.

"Yugi, relax, we'll find it," He stood as I came over to him. "Let's go outside and start looking,"

"But…"

"Hey, I don't care if this takes all night; we will find this puzzle piece," He watched me for a long moment, before nodding in agreement.


	15. Chapter 15

(A.N: Hey guys! I'm back to give you guys another chapter! Yay! Now… before we start… I have to remind you… please review! I want to know if you are liking the story and what you're feeling about it!)

Chapter 15

Amanda's P.O.V

It was the next day and I was walking to school by myself. Usually, I would meet Maria at her house, but her mother already told me that she left. Why would she do that? She always walked with me to school. I hope something's not wrong… Suddenly, I bumped into someone.

"Watch where ya going!" He shouted. My eyes darkened when I realized it was none other than Joey. I looked at him and he had done the same. I saw his eyes… soften a bit… when he realized it was me… why?

"Oh… I didn't know it was ya Amanda… sorry," He just apologized to me? Again, why?

"It's alright…" Was all I said. I narrowed my eyes. "Why are you wet?" For some reason, it looked as if he was just sprayed with a hose. He tensed slightly, not knowing what to say.

"We just found something in the water," Someone stated. "And we got it so we can return it to its owner," I looked over to find Joey's buddy, Tristan. I glared at him.

"And since when did you two start helping others?" They did not answer me, as I huffed. "Whatever… have you two seen Maria?"

"No… ain't she with ya?" Joey questioned.

"Usually… but I don't know where she went…" I suddenly noticed that Tristan had gone unusually quiet. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Ushio…" When he muttered that word, I went tense.

"What! Where is that son of a bitch?" Joey almost hissed. Tristan pointed and I followed his gaze. There… in the distance… was Ushio with Yugi and Maria following close behind.

"What the hell is she doing with a creep like him?!" I yelled as I bolted off. I soon heard footsteps behind me and when I looked back, I found Joey and Tristan following me. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to them.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Helping ya, that's what," Joey answered.

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Yea, why are you helping me? I thought you hated me and Maria," Joey watched me for a long moment.

"I'm… repaying ya… for helping me yesterday…" I watched him, until I turned back around and ran, without another word.

(Time Skip)

We ran for a long moment, trying to catch up to the others in front of us. I kept wondering why Maria and Yugi was with Ushio. Did something happen? Or… did it have to do with the payment Ushio wanted? Suddenly, someone began to run towards me. I felt my heart stiffen when I realized it was Maria.

"Maria!" I yelled. She's didn't look up as she ran straight at me. She collided into my body and hugged me.

"He punched me! He went to punch me!" She continued to shout.

"Maria, what happened?" I asked.

"Yugi and I went to find his puzzle piece… but we ran into Ushio. He wanted his money, but we didn't have it… so he was going to teach us a lesson…" I suddenly felt Maria go tense.

"Maria, Maria, what's wrong? What are you thinking?" Tears started to break down her face.

"Yugi… Yugi's still back there…"

"What!" Joey shouted. Maria started to cry harder.

"Ushio… Ushio's hurting him… I know it…"

"Oh, I'll get that bitch! Come on Tristan!" Before I could shout for them to stop, they ran off. I huffed, but pushed their stupidity aside and put my attention to Maria.

"Maria… its okay…"

"No it's not…" She denied. "I left him… when Ushio punched him…" I lightly rubbed her back.

"Maria… its fine… Joey and Tristan will help him…"

"But I should have done something… but I didn't… I left…"

"Did Ushio hurt you?" I asked; I knew that she was worried about Yugi, but I wanted to know if she was okay first.

"He didn't hit me… but when I ran… I tripped on something and fell on my shoulder…"

"Let me see…" She moved away from me and slowly pulled at the neck of her shirt, so I could see it. It was coated in a black and blue color.

"Jeez… you really fell on it…" Maria only nodded, wincing in pain.

"Come on… I need to bring you to the nurse," I was about to push her toward the front of the school, but she wouldn't let me move her.

"I-It hurts too much…"

"Alright… then I'll bring the nurse here…" I lowered her to the ground and leaned her against the wall of the school.

"Can… you check on Yugi first…? I-I wanna know that he's okay…" I watched her for a long moment, before nodding in agreement and running off.

(Time Skip)

I stopped in place when I found Joey and Tristan both unconscious on the ground. For some reason… I felt my heart freeze and pain hit me right in my chest. What happened? Did they lose to Ushio? I thought for a long moment… until I realized that Ushio was nowhere to be seen… with Yugi… 


	16. Chapter 16

(A.N: Hey guys! I'm back! I hope it hasn't been long since I posted the last chapter, but now, I have the next one all ready! So remember, please continue to review! I love hearing your thoughts on this! So, without further ado… here it is! Btw, this chapter is a little shorter than the others, and I'm sorry for that, but at least it's something! Anyways, here it is!)

Chapter 16

Maria's P.O.V

I winced again as pain shot down my arm again from my shoulder. Why did I have to go and fall in the first place? I could have been perfectly fine if I didn't trip… I'm so stupid… Speaking of fine… I wonder if Yugi's okay… I hope he is… if something was to happen… I would feel awful… I left him when he needed me most. I suddenly started to hear footsteps coming from my left. Looking over, I first thought it was Amanda, coming back this way, but once I saw the hair, I knew it was Yugi… but… after a moment… I started thinking… it wasn't Yugi… First of all… he looked… taller… I don't know why… but he did… But… that would be impossible… people can't grow five inches tall in… how many hours... I watched him for a long moment, before finally tensing when my eyes locked on his forehead. It had this… glowing golden eye… and I'm not even kidding. There was an eye, on his forehead! I felt fear shoot up my body; this… was not Yugi… He soon stopped in front of me and darted his eyes to mine. His crimson colored eyes burned into my soul, causing a shiver to shoot up my spine.

"Maria," I shivered again; his voice was so deep… defiantly different from Yugi "Ushio will not bother you anymore… I have taken care of him…" What did he do to him? The thought caused me to tense even further, but suddenly winced when the pain in my shoulder grew.

"You're hurt," He stated. I looked at him, staring into his crimson eyes again.

"I-I just fell…" I managed to say. He watched me for a long moment, before suddenly leaning towards me. My eyes widened when he scooped me into his arms and lifted me up.

"W-What are you doing?" I questioned.

"I am bring you to the nurse," He did not say more as he began to walk away, with me still in his arms. I gave another shiver, nerves starting to take over.

"You do not need to be afraid," I looked up to find him watching me. The eye on his forehead had gone away, making it easier to look at him head on. He lowered his head a bit so that his mouth was next to my ear, so he may whisper into it.

"I will protect you," He stated. "Besides… you did help complete me…" A chill went down my spine as the gears in my brain began to turn. Complete, what did he mean? I soon felt myself… relax… his hold was now… comforting for some reason… Without thought, I placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

(A.N: Hello everyone I am back! I am SO sorry for taking so long to post the next chapter. A lot has been going on and I just have been really busy lately, but now, I have the time to post something! Yay! So I won't leave you guys waiting for long, let's just get to it! Oh wait! One more thing…. I wanted to thank you all for the awesome reviews I've been getting, I really appreciate it! Just keep the reviews coming! Thank you! :3)

Chapter 17

My eyes opened to find myself inside a small room. I soon realized… it was the nurses' office. Slowly, the memories of what happened began to flood back into my brain… and I shivered lightly. That man… who was he? He looked similar to Yugi… yet… he was so different… My eyes blinked a bit as I started to frantically look around the room, trying to spot him.

"Oh, so you're awake," I looked over to see the nurse smiling at me.

"Where's Yugi?" I asked, not even bothering to say hello.

"He left right after he brought you here… he looked a bit injured… but refused to stay…" Right when those words left her mouth, I went to stand. "Miss, you need to relax your arm,"

"I-I'll be fine," I told her. "I just need an icepack," The nurse watched me for a long moment, before reluctantly going over and grabbing an ice pack for me.

"Thank you," I thanked once it was placed into my hands. I placed the ice onto my arm and proceeded out the door. I was suddenly greeted by an embrace. I winced as the pressure of the hug hit my arm.

"Oh my God Maria! Are you okay?" Amanda questioned, hugging me tighter. I winced more and bit my lip.

"Your… kind of hurting me…" She quickly released my as she continued.

"Where did you go? I came back and you weren't there!" I was about to speak, but stopped. I can't tell her that some random man that looked like Yugi brought me to the nurses' office. I know I trust her to tell her stuff… but this time was different…

"Yugi brought me…" I lied.

"Really? But I thought Ushio was hurting him," I only shrugged.

"Maybe… he just slipped away…"

"Maybe… hey, speaking of Yugi… where is he?" I tensed slightly, remembering my purpose of leaving the nurses' office.

"I-I don't know…"

"He went ta class," A voice spoke behind me. I turned around, seeing Joey coming out of the nurses' office. I raised an eyebrow slightly.

"How did you end up in there?" I asked. He watched me for a long moment, before glancing at Amanda.

"Tristan and I… kinda were beaten up bad from Ushio… but… Amanda helped us ta the nurses' office…" I looked back and forth at the two of them. They stared at each other for a long moment, and I could tell Amanda was getting uncomfortable under his gaze, so I changed the subject.

"So… what class is he in?"

"Duh… probably Biology," Joey told me. I nodded and without another word, I jogged off, with the two blonds following behind me.

(Time Skip)

I arrived in front of the classroom right as the bell rung and the kids in the class started to come out. I waited, anxiously… I didn't know why… but I really wanted him to be okay… that was all I was thinking about… Finally, my eyes caught the top of Yugi's spiky hair threw the crowd of people. I felt my heart warm up as a bright smile came a crossed my face.

"Yugi!" I pushed my way thought the crowd, slipping between their bodies. I saw him stop, a bit confusion on his face as he looked around, wondering who had called his name. Without thought, I dropped the ice pack that I pressed to my arm and pulled him into an embrace. He stiffened as I held him tightly.

"Oh God, I'm so glad you're okay! I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't!" He stayed quiet for a long moment, before answering.

"Um… yea… I-I'm glad you're okay too…" I soon realized what I was doing and quickly pulled away. People stared at us… but for the moment, I didn't give a shit.

"I-I'm sorry… I-I was just worried is all… and then I got all excited… I-I didn't mean…" Yugi chuckled lightly and raised his hands in the air.

"No, no, it's okay, just wasn't expecting it is all," I sighed in relief as Amanda picked up the icepack I dropped on the ground. She walked over and handed it to me with a grin. I raised an eyebrow at her as I took the ice pack.

"What are you grinning at?" She watched me, before leaning over to whisper in my ear.

"Looks like someone's got a boyfriend…" I suddenly went tense as I felt my cheeks go a deep red.

"N-No he I-isn't…" I stuttered. She giggled in my ear.

"Whatever… but just to let you know… I ship it…" I felt my face get even redder as she pulled away. Yugi watched me in confusion.

"Maria… is something wrong…?"

"Nothing!" I answered quickly, causing Amanda to laugh. Yugi continued to watch me with confusion, but said nothing else.

"Hey… sorry ta cut in…" Joey suddenly spoke. "But… I wanted ta ask ya guys something…" We all turned to Joey, with raised eyebrows. "Well… I wanted… I wanted ta make it up ta ya guys… for all I've done… by bringing ya guys out ta eat," I watched him, taken aback. Wait… Joey was sorry for what he did?

"And where did this come from?" Amanda narrowed her eyes, unbelieving of his words.

"I realized… that it was wrong… for me ta do those things… even when I did those things… ya guys still cared about me… so…" He sighed. "I'm sorry…" We all watched him for a long moment, quiet, as we thought of what to say next.

"I-I forgive you Joey…" Yugi finally answered.

"What! After all he's done! You're going to forgive him that easily!" Amanda barked.

"What, do ya want me ta go on my knees and beg?" Joey scoffed.

"Actually… yes!" Amanda grinned slightly. Joey watched her for a long moment… before suddenly going on his knees. Both Amanda and my eyes widened, not expecting him to do that.

"Please Amanda…" Joey begged. "Please forgive me…" She watched him for a long moment, before suddenly starting to giggle. Joey raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I was just kidding! I didn't know you were actually going to do that!" Joey watched her as she laughed.

"You jack ass!" He then barked.

"Well, you defiantly have my forgiveness now!" Amanda stated as she continued laughing. Joey huffed as he stood… but… he still had a smile on his face as he watched her.

"So… ya guys forgive me?" He asked. I smiled a bit.

"Yea Joey… we forgive you…" I saw his eyes brighten a bit as he smiled more.

"So, after school, we can go out ta eat?"

"Yea, we'd love too! I can't wait!" Amanda smiled brightly at him. Once again, Joey watched Amanda for a long moment, before he flashed her a bright smile.

"Awesome, so I'll see ya guys later!" And with that being said, he jogged off.


	18. Update

(A.N: Hey guys, I am sorry that has been mouths since I had last updated a chapter. I have been very busy lately and have been having a problem with posting my chapters on this story and for my crossover, 'Finding my other'. I will try and solve this problem as fast as I can and post when I can. Again, I am sorry; I feel awful for not informing you earlier, but please be patient and I promise I will start typing chapters again soon :3)


	19. Apology

Hey guys, I'm sorry to say that I don't think I will be posting things on this Website anymore; I've just been having a lot of problems posting thins and I just don't have the time to go on this website. I'm really sorry BUT, I DO have a Quotev! I have been posting things a lot easier with no problems! Im happy to say that my Quotev website will be up and running for a long time :D My Quotev is **Makoto and RogueLover**, and it has a BUNCH of one shots from various animes, a few quizzes, and a couple stories! INCLUDING Season 0! So please go and check it out! And thank you all for your patience and you consideration, Im glad you are all still with me 3


End file.
